


Unravel

by notsofancy



Series: Unraveling Love [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Sadstuck, ok so that oneshot i posted got a lot of buzz, so thank you all for that, that i did NOT expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:24:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsofancy/pseuds/notsofancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>I am in love with a boy,</em><br/><em>Manufactured to destroy</em><br/><em>So I shall unravel my love,</em><br/><em>Like an old red woolen glove</em><br/>Jade realizes the only way to get out of this heartache with Dave is to do one thing, unravel her love for him. Problem is, it's easier said than done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I got a LOT of feedback on It's Okay, and as the idea had already been buzzing around in my head, I decided to continue this story and give it a definite finish! I'm really excited for it and I hope you guys enjoy it too.  
> The verse used in the summary and this chapter is from Lady in Spain by Ingrid Michaelson

With a sigh you shut your computer. _Dumb dumb stupid dumb dumb why did you think he liked you? Dumb dumb dummy why did you like him in the first place?_  
You realize beating yourself up isn't going to help anything, so you sit yourself up and take a few breaths. You decide to stray from the computer for a little while, and you head out onto the surface of LOFAF for a little to take a walk. Your breath frosted and then floated away, leaving you behind in the cold. You stood for a moment, questioning why you even came out here. You shivered, clutching to your own body for warmth.  
Taking a few steps, you hear the crunching of the snow beneath your feet. Finding a suitably large tree, you perch yourself in its white branches.  
You soon awaken to find yourself uncomfortably placed in the tree where you had fallen asleep. You stand on a thick branch and crack all the things that need to be cracked and loosened, and hop safely down into a snow bank.  
Stepping back inside to warm up, you grab your laptop. Turning it on, you decide to listen to some music. As you space out, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling a verse from a song hits you.

  
 _I am in love with a boy,_  
 _Manufactured to destroy_  
 _So I shall unravel my love,_  
 _Like an old red woolen glove_

  
That was it. That was what you would have to do. Unravel it. Unravel it all. You could no longer stay attached to Dave Strider. Leave all your love behind or it will destroy you.  
Goodbye to that. Goodbye to that part of you, you decide.  
It may be early to go to sleep, but you tuck yourself under your blankets and let yourself slowly drift off once more.  
You awaken with a blast of air to your face. John. "What are you doing here?" You mumble from your pillow.  
"We all got kinda worried about you, you wouldn't answer your messages. We're all gonna go hang out on my planet, wanna come?" He still looks too happy for your taste at the moment.  
You sigh, "No thanks John. I'm.. Not in the mood."  
"Are you sure? Dave said he wants to see you."  
His name stops your breath in your throat. "No John. I-I'm good. I don't want to go." You're beginning to choke on your words and just want John to leave. You wanted everyone to leave. To let you be by yourself.  
"A-alright.. Tell me if you need anything, ok? You seem kinda…off."  
With a breeze he's gone, and you're left to your thoughts once more.

 

Your name is DAVE STRIDER and you are wondering WHAT THE HELL YOU DID.  
John returns with a frown on his face, and the news that Jade didn't even want to get out of bed. Fuck, this was all your fault.  
You stand, deciding there was only way to fix such a problem, you were going to have to see Jade for yourself. "Where are you off to Dave?" John asked, he grasped at your cape.  
"I got people to see. Shit to do. See ya Egbert." You leave with just those words. Sure you felt like an ass getting up and leaving everyone like that, but you had to go see Jade before you fucked everything up between you and your friends.  
As you touch down on LOFAF your heart began to race and your stomach began to twist. This was for the good of everyone. You can do this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh okay I wrote this chapter during class and just couldn't wait to get it up, changes may be made when I get home. We'll see.

You step into Jade's room, hoping she won't do anything rash when she sees you. Taking a deep breath, you slip your way into her room. "Go away." She mumbles from her pillow. Fuck. This is your fault.  
"Jade, I'm really sorry." You speak quietly, afraid to startle her.  
"I said go away!" She lifts her head up and yells, scaring you.  
You take a deep breath, and slowly walk over to her bed, sitting on the corner. "I didn't know Jade. I'm so fucking sorry."  
She growls, then buries herself back down under her blankets.  
You know Jade, and this isn't her. You seriously fucked her up, so it needed to be you to fix it. "Jade look, I know you're pissed and heartbroken, I sure as hell would be. But please forgive me. I'm sorry I hurt you."  
You start to hear small sobs from under the covers, and she doesn't fight you as you pull her to your lap. Removing her glasses you hug her to your chest, shushing her cries as you rock her slowly, back and forth. Back and forth.  
Your name is JADE HARLEY and dammit you promised you would let him go! You promised. But now here you are, listening to Dave's heart beat as he rocks you to calm you down. Now you are just breathing heavily, tears gone but sobs remaining.  
"God dammit Harley." He whispers, "I never thought it'd be like this."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha! Finally updating after that teeny weeny chapter from a few days ago! It made me mad but that was all I could really come up with, but now the block is gone and I'm writing freely again! Yaay!  
> I guess this chapter is kiiinda short too, but there wasn't much to be done until this bit of the story was told.  
> So enjoy guys! And if you have any comments, feel free to comment dudes! I love reading them!

You awaken, feeling warmth against your cheek where a pillow should be. Rubbing at your eyes groggily you realize what you had done. "No, no, no, NO!" You yell, running your hands down your face. "It had to be you, didn't it?!"  
Despite your shouts, Dave still seems to be sound asleep, his chest moving slowly as he lay sprawled on your bed.  
Unwrapping his arms from your body, you spot your glasses on the side table. You wipe them off and put them on quickly, immediately getting a better view of the situation.  
The covers were neatly tucked in, as if you hadn't been pouting in them before. Dave was laid on his back, as his arms wrapped back around, still hugging the now nonexistent you as he spread across your entire mattress. You stood up from the bed, silently cursing yourself. You were going to let him go. You were going to unravel it.  
Without another thought you remove yourself from the room, sitting down against the wall just next to the door. It was cool across your back and you shuddered at the realization. You didn't even realize you were holding your breath in, and you let it go in one long, slow puff.  
You didn't even know if you were mad or upset anymore. Every emotion was just jumbled up in a sick mess of feeling. Should you be happy he came to see you? That he came to care for you? But what did that even matter? He likes someone else anyway.  
Your lip began to quiver again and you mentally hit yourself. No more. You were done with crying and that was that.  
You closed your eyes again and remembered the last thing you heard.  
 _"I never thought it'd be like this."_  
Well, neither did you.  
\------  
You touched down on LOWAS, taking a deep breath as you prepared to head inside.  
"Oh! Jade, nice to see you." John smiled sensitively.  
"Hey John, hey Rose." You waved at the both of them shyly.  
"Um Jade, did you know what happened to Dave? He was here and then he said he had to leave, and didn't come back." John scratched at his head, obviously worried he'd done something.  
You were about to answer as you realized they would know something was up if you said he was still over on LOFAF sleeping. Clearing your throat you began, "No, no I haven't seen him around. Wonder where he could have gone."  
"It is very strange for him not to check in with at least one of us when he's been gone for so long. Maybe I should go try to find him." Rose stood, prepared to go on her way.  
"Ah no it's okay! I'm sure he's just fine. He's probably off bothering Karkat or something!" You stepped in front of Rose, trying to keep that I'm-totally-lying laugh inside of yourself.  
Rose shrugged, "I'm sure he would be doing something like that." She was playing along, and you could tell.  
"Yeah." John replied. "It looks like you're feeling better though Jade, that's good to hear! What was up earlier?" He tilted his head in suspicion.  
"I-it was nothing really. I was just feeling a little sick. I needed some time to myself." You itched at your neck. There was no way you were telling them at this point. You had kept up the lie for that long, you had twisted yourself up in it and there was no way you were getting out of it.  
"You still do seem quite off, Jade." Rose looked into your eyes, "Are you positive you and Dave are alright?"  
Rose would be the first one to have any suspicion. You took a deep breath and looked straight into Rose's eyes, "Actually, could I talk to you for a second?" You looked to John, flicking your head to ask him to leave.  
"Girls are always so secretive, jeez." He muttered as he walked out.  
As soon as John had left the room, Rose crossed her arms. "What is it?"  
"Well," you sighed, "you know I've had a crush on Dave for a while, right?"  
"Jade, it was quite obvious you had feelings for him." She rolled her eyes. "Who couldn't notice it?"  
"Dave didn't... He was asking me for relationship advice and I thought he meant he had feelings for me but it turned out, it was for Jane instead." You began to tear up and stomped your foot in anger. You weren't going to cry any more today, you had promised.  
Rose held out her arms and enveloped you in a tight hug. "I'm sorry darling." She stroked your hair slowly. "Anything else to tell me?" You looked up at her and she had an eyebrow raised to you, she could see right through the lies you had been telling.  
"Well, when Dave left he came to LOFAF. I told him to go away," you sniffled, "but he didn't and next thing I know I'm waking up with my head in his chest!" Emotions quickly changed from sorrow to rage. How could you let him do that to you? Ugh! That smug asshole!  
Rose sighed, "Jade I need you to calm down. You and Dave both have things to figure out, both together and alone. You are going to need to deal with these feelings, and do so calmly. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah..." You muttered, your head sinking down leaving you to look at the floor.  
John poked his head back in, "Can we come back in now?" He whined impatiently.  
We?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dun!  
> Nah I'm pretty sure my storytelling is obvious.. its Nepeta dropping in for a visit!  
> Don't listen to me I'm a horrible person


	4. Chapter 4

You tried to stay awake, you really did. But seeing Jade become so peaceful, her emerald eyes disappearing and her breath slowing to a constant pace. You set her on a plush pile in the corner. "There we go, I'll be right back." You whispered to her quietly.  
You set off quickly to work on her bed, smoothing and organizing the soft covers, fluffing and placing the pillows neatly. You were not about to leave her in a tangled mess of a bed.  
Picking her up from the pile, you see she had grasped onto a squiddle, snuggling her cheek into it. Fuck, did she have to act so cute? You took the plush from her hands, and she immediately replaced the object by grasping onto your shirt, her fingers curled into it.  
Laying her back down on the bed, you ended up with her head on your chest, fingers in your shirt and no way for you to escape. You laid with her and stroked her hair as she slept, her peaceful sleeping obviously affecting you. You slipped your shades off your head and placed them next to hers on the table, drifting into sleep.  
 _Running. Why were you running? You looked behind yourself. A dog and a cat were running behind you. The dog had emerald green eyes and coal black fur. The cats eyes were bright blue, shimmering and standing out against its black coat. What the fuck was going on?_  
 _Without hesitation, you grabbed the cat from the ground, carrying it with you. The dog tripped and began to whimper, it's eyes looking up at you to beg for sympathy. Dammit, you couldn't carry them both!_  
 _You slowed to a stop, but the earth beneath your feet continued to move. The dog caught up to you, nuzzling itself under your arm. Both the dog and the cat looked to you at once. They were begging you to choose,you knew they were. In a split second they ran off. They took opposite paths, leaving you behind._  
You suddenly feel a weight lift off your chest, wrapping your arms back around, wanting to catch it and keep it. Don't leave.  
A door is heard, and you struggle to work up the energy to rub at your eyes groggily. Opening your eyes you remember you had fallen asleep on Jade's bed, and realize she must have left. Taking your shades from the table you sit up, haphazardly putting them on.  
Wandering around for a few minutes, you figure Jade must have left after she woke up. Well, you were done with your "business" so you could head back to LOWAS if you wanted. John probably got all worried about you, so you headed off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. Yeah. I had the chapter all planned out this morning, and wrote, rewrote and edited in all of my classes today. I can't focus when I have a good story to focus on. It needs the attention!  
>  Hope you guys enjoyed!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even though I updated just yesterday, I was happy enough with this chapter to post it a day early! Yay!  
> Happy reading!

"Sup John." You went up behind the boy's head and whispered. Laughing as he screamed out of fear.  
"You're such an asshole!" John hit your chest.  
"Same to you, my best friend in the whole world." You replied as you grabbed John's hand to stop him from hitting you. "Why are you standing out here?"  
He groaned. "Rose and Jade are having some secret girl talk and they made me leave."  
"Don't you belong in there then?"  
"Dave!" He yelled and attacked you again, throwing wimpy playful punches.  
"You just can't handle the truth." You chuckled and adjusted your shades.  
"Whatever." He scoffed. "I'm gonna see if we can go back in yet."  
He poked his head in the door and you made sure not to be seen. "Can we come back in now?" His voice was a whine as he tapped his foot impatiently.  
You heard Rose sigh, "Yes I suppose you may."  
John flung open the door as he sauntered in. The door swung open fully, revealing you standing there. What were you even supposed to do? Everyone was staring at you now. "Uh.. Hey." You finally managed.  
Jade was looking around the room, suddenly interested in anything that wasn't you.  
You took a seat on the couch, playing with your fingers as the room became silent. Shit.  
John coughed.  
Rose sighed.  
Jade, well. Jade just stood there. Her ebony hair reflected in the light, and her eyes were shining and sparkling. How could you be such an asshole to her?  
Rose suddenly cleared her throat. "Dave, may I speak to you?" She motioned to the doorway with a nod of her head.  
"Sure." You heaved yourself off the couch and followed her lead into a different room in John's house.  
"This is about the thing with Jade, isn't it?" You sighed. You weren't about to beat around the bush. The sooner you two talked it out, the better.  
"Yes. She alerted me you had asked Jane out." She ignored your comment and went on.  
"I did, and I'm a huge ass for it blah, blah, blah insensitivity to others feelings I sincerely apologize." You spoke in a monotone; this was pretty much all the shit she was going to say to you anyway.  
"Dave I know I may seem like I say things like that to you extremely often, but I don't think you understand."  
"What the hell is it then?" You expected the same thing. You were an insensitive prick and you were going to tear the friendship we have with each other apart.  
"Jade first alerted me that she liked you when we were eleven, Dave." She bluntly stated. "She has confided in me with her feelings all this time. Dave, she thinks the world of you, and I don't think its fair you two are throwing this out like it’s nothing."  
"Fuck." You muttered, rubbing at your forehead. You didn't know it was this bad. This was five goddamned years you were talking about.  
"I think the only rational choice you two could make at the moment is attempting to patch things up. Please just assure me you will try to. I would hate to see either of you get hurt." Without a single goodbye she walked away.  
Looks like this shit was in your hands now.  
Question is what the hell were you expected to do about it?  
Jade obviously does not want to talk to you, even if Rose wanted you to. And you already had set up shit with Jane, you can’t go back on that stuff and you know it.  
With a sigh you decide to resign to LOHAC. You had to figure this out for yourself now and you weren’t about to sit and think it over in front of the girl you had hurt so badly.  
\------  
Getting home and stepping inside, you immediately slumped on the nearest chair.  
You already decided to go out with Jane. You would hurt her too if you backed out.  
But you don’t want to hurt either of them, past or present.  
Well then what are you going to do?  
Hell if you know. Jade has been broken beyond goddamn repair. You saw her, eyes watering and puffy. She looked like a beaten puppy.  
Dammit. You just want to see her happy again. Her smile could replace the fucking sun.  
And what the hell was with Rose? She acted like she was playing matchmaker. But, you guess she had a right if Jade had these feelings for you for so long.  
Why had Jade never told you about that either? Five years of holding it in is a long ass time.  
Whatever. You don’t have time to think about that right now. You’re going to be happy with Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane, Jane. Jane’s beautiful blue eyes and laugh. Her cute smile and sweet as fuck personality. Yes. Jane. Jane, Jane, Jane. You shut your eyes to imagine her, but could only find images in your mind of Jade. Jade crying over you this afternoon. Jade sleeping and snuggling against your chest. Jade smiling again. Jade smiling at _you_.  
No! Not Jade, Jane. Emphasis on the N. Jane Crocker dammit! It was Jane you liked. Yes. Definitely Jane. Only Jane.

Fucking shit Strider, you’re screwed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the drama begin. Oh Dave.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! This chapter may be short, but I really, really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you guys enjoy reading it too!  
> Happy reading!!

Things were getting extremely awkward at John’s, so you told Rose and John you were getting tired, and headed back to LOFAF.  
You continued to remind yourself on the way home, you were unraveling this. There were going to be no more feelings of yours left for Dave. None whatsoever. Nope, not at all.  
You stepped back into your room and flopped face first on the bed. Taking a deep breath in and sighing, you remembered the scent. That was Dave’s smell. He had slept there, after all. The first thought of yours is to burn them and alchemize some new ones, but you immediately realize how irrational it is. You strip your bed and carry your sheets and covers away to wash them.  
Soaking them in the hottest water you could get, you find a bottle of sweet smelling soap and pour in as much as possible and roll up your sleeves. Sticking your hands in the water, you flinch at the heat but will yourself to keep your hands in. Swirling them around aimlessly, you agitate the bubbles and mix up the sheets. The water splashes at the edges, overflowing and getting water all over you.  
Sighing, you continue washing and hum along to whatever tune is in your head.  
\------  
What the hell happened? You became weak? You fell?  
Whatever the shit it was, you needed to get it sorted out. All this time you had thought Jane was the one you liked, but now you were beginning to question it. Jade was always so sweet to you, she cared for everyone so much, and maybe she even cared for you a bit more than anyone else.  
Your mouth tasted funny, a little bit different and strange. You lay back on your bed and closed your eyes, letting thoughts drift into your mind.  
That night, when you asked Jade for her advice, you remembered what she said when you asked out Jane.  
GG: thats.. great dave.  
GG: im happy for you.  
She was usually never so direct, and now you could almost hear her saying the words, her voice becoming softer and less distinct, her usual bouncy self fading away.  
And when she found you liked Jane, the response seemed worse as you thought of it.  
GG: oh. shes, sweet.  
And once again, she repeated her absolute joy for you finding someone. You could nearly hear her breath hitching as she tried to speak.  
Why hadn’t she run from you? You were such an asshole to her, you never even thought about her feelings. Only your own. You were on such a high that night; you couldn’t even sense anything off about her. Dumbass.  
She should have gotten away from you when she had the chance. You’re stupid and reckless.  
And now, you’re finally returning her feelings for you.  
You knew she was gonna be pissed, hell, everyone was going to be pissed at you. Including yourself. How could you just now realize that Jade was the one you liked?  
That didn’t matter now, you had practically raced to pesterchum to speak to her.  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]\--  
TG: hey jade  
TG: i know this is a douche move to pull  
TG: and youre probably ticked off at me  
TG: you probably dont even want to speak to me  
TG: but i realized some shit  
TG: i know ive been stupid  
TG: but now im thinking  
TG: and jade  
TG: i like you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those darn teenagers.  
> REMINDER THAT COMMENTS AND KUDOS ARE ALWAYS GREATLY APPRECIATED! THANK YOU!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but I felt we needed to check up on our little Jade. This situation can't be easy on her.  
> Happy reading!!

TG: and jade  
TG: i like you  
Your throat choked up as you read the messages on your screen. You had only come back in the room to find rope to hang the freshly washed sheets on, but the constant pinging of your computer made you break down and go check it in the midst of your searching.  
Why did Dave have to do this to you? Was this some kind of joke to him? To lure you in, crush you, and then pull you back in once more, like a yoyo or something? Was a toy to play with all he saw you as?  
No, he wouldn’t do that. A small voice speaks at the back of your mind, confusing you even further to the mystery of ‘Do I even like Dave Strider?’  
A reluctant hand reaches to the keyboard, and you struggle with what you should say to him.  
GG: look dave  
GG: i liked you  
GG: but i realized  
GG: i just cant be with you  
GG: which is why id prefer to stay away from you  
GG: at least for a little while  
GG: i just  
GG: i need some time to sort things out  
GG: ok?  
You breathed out slowly and shakily, what was he going to say about this? You hoped you hadn’t been too harsh. No wait, you didn’t care if his feelings got hurt. He hurt you too.  
This tug of war against emotions confused you; you took a seat and held your head in your hands, groaning.  
Another ping alerts you to a new message and you look up to the screen, forgetting why you didn’t just disconnect from him.  
TG: yeah ok  
TG: cool  
TG: totally cool  
TG: ill leave you your space  
TG: lemme know when youre cool alright  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardenGnostic [GG]\--  
“lemme know then youre cool”? What was that even supposed to mean? ‘Alright I’ll keep my distance Jade but let me know when you’re ready to come crawling back to me because I’m an insufferable prick you can’t help but like’  
Ugh!  
Stomping out of the room, you decide you are finished with people for the rest of the day. Or the week, maybe even the month.  
Dave Strider. Dave Strider and his STUPID shades and his STUPID face and his STUPID hair! Why did he have to make you feel so dumb? You thought this was going to be easy! Say you’re done with your feelings for him, and bam, they’re gone. Goodbye crush. But no, Dave was going to come back and wrangle you in again.  
Did you even want him to?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so continues the drama. Will they be together? Will either of them _ever_ sort their shit out? Find out in like two days when I post next!  
>  Kudos, comments, bookmarks and the like are ALWAYS appreciated!!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really, really happy with this chapter.  
> Happy reading!!

Resting your head on your desk, you sighed loudly. Wow did that make you sound like an ass. You sure as hell didn't mean it that way, but now she probably hates you even more.  
You were thinking of her. Her laugh, her smile, her bright ass eyes. Fuck! Stop thinking about her dumbass!  
Okay breathe. You're losing your cool here.  
Laying back on your bed, with a groan you decide to go to sleep and get your mind off of things.  
\------  
You screamed. Standing there in the cold snow, it was all you could think to do.  
Your name is Jade Harley, and you have no idea what the hell you're doing.  
Your mind was in a battle and it was an equal split. Half of you still wanted to trust Dave, to run back to him and hope that he would like you as much as you like him. The other half was in a fit of rage, wanting to get him out of your life no matter the cost, it wanted revenge for Dave breaking your heart.  
You couldn't say anything for either side really, in all honesty, you wanted both. Dave had been cruel, yes, but you still felt for him. You said you were going to unravel it, but that was easier said than done. Dave had tied a knot in you that could not be undone.  
Seeing your breath fog as you stood, now silent, in the snow; images ran through your mind. A glint of shades and a small smirk, smooth white-blond hair flipped to the side. You wanted to trust this face. You wanted to hug this face's body. You wanted to trust it, but your stomach twisted in knots, you wouldn't know what would happen if you trusted this face.  
Shaking it all off, you headed inside. Might as well sleep it off.  
\------  
 _Breath frosted and swirled in the air, and you could hear a ticking below you._  
 _Tick, tock. Tick, tock._  
 _The seconds were agonizingly slow._  
 _You attempted to stand and move, but your body was stuck to the surface._  
 _You were left laying. You heard a voice shouting, despite you being alone._  
 _It's too hot_  
 _It's too hot_  
 _It was too hot for them, too cold for you._  
 _Wanting to call out as well, you tried, but the cold froze your breath and voice in your throat. The sting of the cold made you close your mouth, but you still shouted a reply in your head._  
 _Your shades were gone from your face, and the world seemed clearer and brighter._  
 _Still watching the sky, you could see the faint glow of the stars through your steaming puffs of breath._  
 _Though time was slow, all things were happening at once above your head. The two weren't together like they should be._  
 _You were confused. You wanted to leave. You couldn't._  
\------  
 _You were sweating uncontrollably. Your voice was hoarse and scratchy, as you tried to yell you could only whisper._  
 _You were left on this surface, no matter how hard you tried you could not get up._  
 _You still were shouting in your mind. You needed to get up, you needed to leave._  
 _Instead you were left._  
 _Too cold_  
 _It's too cold_  
 _You heard a call in the distance. No one was around you, you knew that. Everyone was gone and time was passing slowly. Painfully._  
 _You could see the stars above. Galaxies were forming, colliding, everything and everything was happening at once, and you could not stop it. Time and space were meant to be in harmony. But they were not._  
 _There was no escaping this._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still feels like my dream scenes are on crack. Oh well  
> Comment, give kudos, bookmark it! I really appreciate them all!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! I'm back, finally. I had a bit of a block but I just finished writing three chapters so hopefully I wont have to leave you hanging with unfinished business.'I have a rough outline of how I want the rest of this to go, so I hope months without updates doesn't become a problem again. Enjoy!

You woke up from the dream in a cold sweat. Whatever that dream was supposed to be, you never wanted it to happen again. Your circular glasses lay askew on your face, fixing them quickly you reached for your computer. Right now, you wanted nothing to do with friends pestering you.   
Setting the mood to rancorous, you quickly realize you have nothing else to do on the computer without pesterchum. Since the game brought you to the medium, the only use for computers has really been to answer and send messages to one another, trying to figure your way out of this game.  
Despite the mood change, it didn’t seem to affect the regular message income. You opened up the chat just to check.  
\--tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG]\--  
TT: Well this sort of mood change is a rarity.  
TT: What’s gotten you in such an angry mood?  
You almost didn’t feel like answering Rose, but you knew it would have to be done or she’d keep on worrying.  
GG: i just  
GG: dont really feel the greatest right now i guess  
TT: Does it have to do with Dave?  
GG: the one and only  
TT: i did tell you that you needed to explain your feelings calmly, what went wrong?  
GG: hes what went wrong!  
GG: i look at my pesterchum and theres a fucking message of him confessing that hes the one who likes me!  
GG: i told myself i was gonna be done with my feelings for him  
GG: poof  
GG: gone  
GG: but hes dragging me back in and i don’t even know if i want out anymore!!  
GG: and then i go and have some fever dream  
GG: and i SWEAR i heard his voice  
GG: and time and space were misaligned  
GG: but part of me wants to trust him and go back  
GG: and the other half of me wants to rip him to shreds!  
You thought Rose had left after your anger-induced venting, but the tentacle therapist proved you wrong as per usual, replying minutes later.  
TT: I see that you’re confused at the moment with Dave.  
TT: And it’s completely understandable with his sudden back and forth.  
TT: However I think you should give it another chance and talk with him.  
TT: If you resolve your feelings and get rid of any prior miscommunication I’m sure that your true feelings will show themselves and we can see after all if this was meant to be or not.  
GG: yeah i guess  
GG: i suppose ill try  
GG: thanks rose  
TT: No problem.  
\--gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]\--  
Nothing is like Rose setting everyone straight as per usual. But no matter what she said, a part of you still wanted to avoid Dave as much as possible. You were still unravelling, this was simply a knot in the stitching, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jade Harley, even though I wrote this you still managed to tick me off. Whatever, more drama will ensue with the next chapter as per usual.   
> Don't forget to bookmark, and leave kudos and comments!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates in two consecutive days? Its like fucking Christmas up in here. Happy reading!

Now sitting, returned to your regular status again, you stared at the chumroll as if it were the only thing keeping you from happiness. Well, that was true to an extent, you suppose. The chumhandle turntechGodhead stared back at you, a challenge on its own. You still didn’t want to do this, even if you had to. At the moment you would rather be doing anything else but staring at your screen and the smiling face next to your red-text “chum”.  
With a deep sigh, you clicked on the name. It had to be done, and you knew that. It was best to get it over with.  
\--gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
GG: dave  
GG: listen  
GG: i think it would just be good if we got everything out on the table right now  
GG: no miscommunication or confusion involved  
GG: it will make this whole fiasco a lot better  
GG: alright?  
TG: ok  
TG: no use arguing with that logic  
GG: great  
Well, now that you had gotten this far, you didn’t know what to do. Were you supposed to go first? You didn’t even know if you would get to this point, and thought it would be bitterness and unrequited feelings all around.  
No use trying to stall, you would have to say something.  
GG: alright im gonna be honest with you dave  
GG: right now im in the middle of wanting to kiss you and wanting to rip you in half  
GG: and i dont know which im actually going to go for  
TG: shit alright  
TG: i mean id prefer the option that doesnt wound me but i guess i don’t really get a say do i  
TG: wish i did  
TG: but were here for a feelings jam instead  
TG: theres no democracy in that shit  
TG: just feelsy shit  
GG: yeah so why dont you share yours?  
He was going to try and wander off topic, you knew this. You’d known him long enough to figure that his bullshit rambling was his personal way of saying ‘I don’t want to talk about that’. He’d already snapped your patience, and you two were barely even into the conversation yet.  
TG: woah ok ok  
TG: i mean i cant really explain it too well  
TG: its like im filled with a shit ton of regret over hurting you so bad  
TG: and whenever i think back on that regret  
TG: it just hurts me to think what an asshole i was when i hurt you  
TG: and i know i asked out jane  
TG: and i try to keep my thoughts focused on her  
TG: but like a sappy ass romcom  
TG: my thoughts keep coming towards you  
TG: i guess that’s just my end at this point isnt it  
Now that Dave had shown an actual legitimate explanation of his feelings, you were left feeling like the asshole. Rose said the true feelings would show themselves, but now, you just really felt like shit.  
GG: listen dave  
GG: if i would have known that you felt like that  
GG: maybe i wouldn’t be acting like such the mean bitch i am now  
GG: i dont want to shove you away  
GG: and if it were up to me id make sure this never happened  
GG: but now weve ended up here  
GG: honestly i do need time to think about this  
GG: its like i said before  
GG: i just need to sort things out for myself  
TG: yeah i got it  
GG: thanks for understanding  
\--gardenGnostic [GG] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG]\--  
Was it rude of you to leave him so abruptly? Maybe. But at this point you wanted nothing more than this whole tangle of feelings to go away, and the more you thought about it, the more you felt like the culprit. Not even just to Dave, to yourself too. You’re not fighting against him and his feelings anymore, you’re fighting against yourself. You are the knot in the stitching that tries its hardest to keep the fabric together, to keep holding on to your feelings. And however the beam decided to tip left the knot there, or cut it straight out to unravel the rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The more and more I write it, the more and more I like the unraveling metaphor. Maybe that's just on my end? I couldn't know until you guys leave me a bunch of comments. And kudos. And bookmark this.  
> Too much?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, long time, no update, right? Sorry. I just couldn't deal with this story anymore between how people wanted it to go, and how awful my writing was and still is. So I found the file I kept all of the chapters in, and realized I started chapter 11, but never posted it. In order to put this entire thing to rest, I've decided I'll post what I have, and bullshit an ending for you guys.

No, no, you didn’t get it. This was the second time you put all your shit out there for Jade to see, and she tells you the same god damned thing. At this point you were getting pissed too, but your thoughts always seemed to return to the side that wanted her by you all the time. She apparently was balanced straight in the fucking middle.  
Whatever, now you have time to be on your own, right? Wrong. You still have that date with Jane. Fuck. Maybe you could call it off? You weren’t gonna be the asshole that stands her up, but at the same time, you just didn’t feel like speaking to anyone. Clicking on the gutsy lad’s name, you only wish you had the same guts as her.  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]—  
TG: hey look jane  
TG: im really fucking sorry but im feeling pretty under the weather  
TG: maybe we could reschedule our hangout for some other time  
TG: when i dont feel so gross  
GG: Oh Dave I’m sorry you aren’t feeling good!  
GG: I’m open for anytime really, so just get back to me when you’re feeling better.  
TG: shit alright thanks jane  
\--turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gutsyGumshoe [GG]—  
Now that all that was done and over with, you had time to wallow in your self-pity while you held on to the hope Jade would fall on the side of love in the chest rather than gunshots in the same place.  
God, you sounded sappy. But at this point it didn’t really matter; nothing was going to happen until Jade made up her mind.  
Stretching out on the bed, you tried to let your body sink into the mattress. You had to do something to keep the situation at hand off your mind. Nothing was going on, and you knew that. The only available option being to lay here until some shit happened, kind of sucked. Okay, really sucked.  
\----  
Tucking your knees up to your chest, you were left alone to think about your options. With a sigh you rested your chin on your knees, reliving the past days in your mind.  
This was so stupid, all this had done was plague your thoughts with concerns about a dumb relationship. Honestly, all you wanted to do at this point was hug Dave. Maybe that would give you some sense of what to do.  
Well, screw it. Pushing yourself up and out of the bed, you had something to do. Something to do, finally.  
You were going to LOHAC, and you were going to put this dream, this nightmare, and this reality to bed all at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also forgot to mention I abandoned/am abandoning this account. If you want to find me and the new stuff I'm writing, you'll have to find my new account, consistentlyaffectionate (where I am starting a new DaveJade fic soon, alongside the JaneRoxy I've currently got). Sorry about all this guys.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bullshit chapter? Check. I managed to crank this as well as the epilogue out and figured I wouldn't leave you all waiting, especially because I would probably forget about it and it would be August of 2017 before I got it posted.

It didn’t take long to land on the heated planet. However, it did take you a bit longer to even get to Dave’s door. Each step caused an earth shattering heartbeat, and each breath felt like you were going to explode. Or implode, whichever the case may be.   
Words continued to pound in your mind, wanting to break down the walls of your skull. Each word made you want to stop in your tracks, you were going to break down, you were going to cry, the words insisted upon your torture.   
Making it up to Dave’s door, you took the deepest breath that felt possible before knocking. “Dave?” The word- the name- floated out of your mouth without hesitation.  
\-----  
You heard a small knock. You know you heard it.  
Hoisting yourself up from your restless position, the door was the only objective at the moment. Padding towards it, your stomach seemed to be doing flips and twists. Not sure if it was a pleasant feeling or not, your hand reached towards the chrome doorknob regardless.  
Your fingertips came in contact with cold metal, an oddity considering you were almost always surrounded by heat.  
Click. Creak. You opened the door the slightest amount possible for you to see out of, peering out onto the planet behind your shades.  
“Jade?” One name, breathlessly spoken, came from your lips.  
“Dave I-” She was cut off as you swung the door open, wrapping your arms around her without even thinking.  
You heard her sniffle into your shoulder, wrapping her arms around your back in return. You pulled away, looking into her eyes overflowing with tears. “Is something wrong?” You asked, biting your lip in preparation for her next words.  
“Dave, I’m really sorry.” She sobbed, throwing herself into your body for support before she collapsed into her tears.  
“I’m sorry too Jade. About everything.” She looked up to you as tears welled underneath your shades. “Now can you get in here before I start crying too?”  
She wiped at her eyes, nodding. “But I didn’t think crying was a very cool kid thing to do.”  
You grabbed her arm, dragging her into your apartment with a scoff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This epilogue is to come immediately after, so stay tuned while I copy and paste it in without even bothering to edit my sloppy ending. Yay!


	13. Epilogue kinda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo woo! The train of notsofancy's fic Unravel has left the station and it sure as hell isn't coming back. Although, you can check out consistentlyaffectionate, my new archive, for hopefully less shitty writing. Thanks for coming along on the ride guys.

After shedding tears and several jokes, you sat comfortably next to Dave while he tapped away on his phone. He did have to apologize to Jane, after all. While there may be a grudge in the future, Jane didn’t seem to be extremely mad. At least, you hoped not.  
“Alright, what do you say we get this first date started off right?” He smiled at you, putting his phone down in exchange for a television remote.  
“Yeah.” You nodded, shifting your glasses on the bridge of your nose to watch the screen. Dave pressed play, and in all of its multicolored madness, the TV blared The Squiddles opening theme song.  
Dave had chosen this movie without you, so he only laughed when you whapped him on the chest and looked up at him angrily. Still, you couldn’t fight with watching The Squiddles. You smiled as you watched the screen, sitting next to the guy of your dreams and with something nice to smile about after all.


End file.
